DEMOCRATS IN CONGRESS PLAY POLITICS WITH TROOP SUPPORT
by Jaxhawk After Bush Admin Plays politics With Intel Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. With the Congressional Democrats playing politics with funds to support their efforts in Iraq and Afghanistan, they need your prayers. The “Deamoncrats” attached the proposed $162.5 billion for the wars to a veto-provoking 18-month pullout timetable, domestic programs and a tax increase. Democrats overwhelmingly backed separate votes for pullout plans and at least $21.2 billion of domestic spending and a surtax on millionaires to pay for an expansion of GI education benefits, estimated to cost $51.6 billion over 10 years. During the floor vote Democrats voted against troop funding by 147-85, while Republicans voted for it by 56-2, meaning the measure failed on a 149-141 vote, with 132 “present” votes, all Republican. Thus, the “mish-mash” Democrat bill combining funds for the troops and a date specific for withdrawal from Iraq tacked onto the tax increase, failed. Of course the Democrats accused the Republicans of playing dirty politics, and the”leftist” from Wisconsin masquerading as a Democrat, David Obey, said” “Why are we subject to criticism for idiocy that the other side committed?” This one time Republican who turned Democratic because McCarthy accused one of his friend of being a Communist. Has his own share of controversy. “On March 7, 2007, a video was posted on YouTube of Congressman Obey arguing with proponents of defunding the Iraq War about their position on how to end the war. He angrily referred to them as “idiot liberals” and told them Democrats would not cut funding for the war because it would cut funding to other vital military functions such as armor and medical supplies for U.S. military personnel, but were instead working on an amendment to order an end to the war altogether. He also stated that to one of the proponents that “…if that isn’t good enough for you, you’re smoking something illegal!” Obey later apologized for the incident”. source: Wikapedia I will tell you why you are blamed Congressman Obey! Americans know the Democrats are about to establish a low in public confidence level in all of history, and it is because, for the sake of power and hate of Bush, they have stooped so low as to attach funding for men and women in harms way to a bill for troop pullout plans and at least $21.2 billion of domestic spending and a surtax on “millionaires” The so called “Patriot Tax” proposed by Democrats, would apply to individuals earning more than $500,000 a year and couples making more than $1 million. It would take an extra $500 from $1 million earners, but Republicans pointed out that 82 percent of those hit would be people with small businesses. The Democrats expected to use Republican votes to pass the war funds, but Republicans refused to follow the script, highlighting divisions among House Democrats between members who are willing to fund U.S. forces and members who want the U.S. to withdraw immediately and don’t want to fund anything other than withdrawal. A final bill is not expected until next month, when the Pentagon says it will be running out of money for the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. ' ' ' Please write, call, email or fax your Senators and Congressmen to quit playing politics with the lives of our brave men and women in harms way! After all, they are out there in harm's way because the Administration played politics with intelligence, so remind your Representative that this also is not acceptable politics!' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 16, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: DEMOCRATS Opinions Category: TROOPS Opinions Category: FUNDING Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.